1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical pulse generating circuits and more specifically to monostable multivibrator circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monostable multivibrators or "one-shots" have proven to be one of the most useful pulse generating circuits ever devised. One reason for the popularity of these circuits is that a wide variety of input signals can be used to trigger the one-shot so as to produce an output pulse of precise amplitude and duration. In some circuits, the inception of the output pulse can be delayed for a known length of time after the occurrence of an input pulse so that the timing of the output pulse as well as its amplitude and duration can be closely controlled. With the advent of integrated circuits multiple transistor-transistor logic one-shot circuits were connected together in "daisy chains" to provide these desired characteristics. However such complex circuits require excessive de-coupling, such as the use of ground planes and shielding or other techniqhes to achieve acceptable performance. Such techniques proved to be unreliable, cumbersome, and expensive. Furthermore, such circuits were lacking in reliability and were difficult to adjust.
The circuit of the present invention has excellent noise immunity and requires none of the aforementioned noise reducing techniques. The present circuit also may be readily adjusted over many decades of pulse delay and duration.